Frost vs Esdeath
Frost vs Esdeath It's time for two of the most powerful women in fiction to have a no boundaries duel to the death Description Chara: We live in a world of battle, of conquear and wars, where even the females must fight to survive Asriel: And this two cool womens are one of the best at both fighting and surviving Frisk: Frost, the Cyber Lin Kuei and Esdeath, the general of the Jaegers Chara: We're Asriel, Frisk and Chara, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win The three of them: A Death Battle!! Frost Chara: In the MK Universe, there are few those who dare to challenge the might of the clan known as the Lin Kuei Frisk: The Lin Kuei are a group of assasin that took under them a couple of childrens with cryomantic abilities, both of them grew to become xtremly powerful warriors, the second was named Kuai Liang and he took over the Lin Kuei as their Grandmaster Asriel: He became the warrior known as Sub-Zero, and when he was the Grandmaster, took a young women under her wing, her name was Frost Chara: Frost is a powerful cryomancer, which means she is able to manipulate ice such as her master, she uses it to create weapons out of nothing such as swords, daggers, scythes, etc Asriel: But, while powerful, Frost was a hot-headed individual who rarely thinked about any of her actions, that led to her attacking Scorpion when he was trying to make peace with the Lin Kuei Frisk: Because of this, she was trapped by Sub-Zero in an ice cage and left there, unable to get out, apparently, that was the end for Frost... Asriel: But if it was, we wouldn't be doing this Death Battle in the first place Chara: Kronika, the Titan of Time, freed Frost from her ice prision and gave her the mission to help her to create a new era in which she would lead the Lin Kuei, not Sub-Zero Asriel: Because of her froze being caused by Sub-Zero, she doesn't really likes him, so she accepted Kronika's deal and was turned into a cyborg by her Frisk: Now, her powers were greatly increased and she was sent to help Sektor and Cyrax rebuild the Cyber Iniciative to create an army for Kronika Chara: The plan...kinda worked? She was discovered by Sub-Zero and Scorpion and alongside Sektor and Cyrax, she fought against the two of them, but was defeated and forced to retreat Frisk: She later joined the inmortal Geras and an army of Cyber Lin Kuei in fighting against Raiden's combined army in the Sea of Blood, there, she faced Raiden and tried to take him down, but was defeated and Raiden short-circuited her, causing all of the Cyber warrios to fall to the grund in defeat Asriel: Did she died after that? Chara: I would like to think that, but for now, let's move to her abilities Frisk: As mentioned before, she has cryomancy abilities, which grants her control over ice Asriel: Can she make me a snow man? Chara: She would rather just create a bunch of ice blades and will try to kill you for making such a silly request Frisk: Knock it off Chara. Frost can use her ice powers to freeze the ground in front of her, slide across it, create weapons, a lot of things actually Chara: She can use her nwe cyber body to use her head as a projectile, launching it towards her opponent in order to cause damage, she can also use an ice explosion from her body to freeze someone in place, or simply use a bomb to create a ice area in which the enemies will freeze if they stay in it for too long Asriel: She can create ice blades and rapidly spin her body, hitting with an incredible speed and brutality Chara: If she's in trouble, she can use her devastating move called "Fatal Blow", and her's called "Terminal Burrowing", and it's just beautiful Asriel: I think you and I have different versions of the word "beautiful" Chara: Maybe Frisk: And when she has to finish someone, she can use one of two devastating Fatalities, like the Cyber Iniciative or the Ice Sculpture Chara: Frost is incredibly powerful, she's capable of trading blows with the likes of Raiden and Grandmaster Sub-Zero. Her speed is also one of her greatest assets, having shown capabilities to react, and dodge Raiden's attacks, who are as fast as lightning itself Frisk: She's tough enough to break trough Sub-Zero's ice, which is incredibly tough Asriel: But how much? Chara: Let's find out Frisk: After Kronika enhanced Frost, she sent her to fight Fujin, God of the Wind, and she was capable of freezing him completly without giving him the chance to escape Chara: And, even enhanced, she was defeated by Sub-Zero, making him her superior in every way, including ice abilities Asriel: So Frost is capable of breaking out of ice that's capable of freezing a God? Chara: Yeah, like that Frisk: But Frost is not perfect, like we mentioned earlier, she's a hot-headed individual and arrogant, and both things can lead to her defeat Chara: But to win against the most promissing pupil of the Lin Kuei, you're going to need a lot of skill, and luck Frost: You always doubted me Sub-Zero, held me back. Kronika sees my true potential Esdeath Chara: The Empire is a place where only the strong survive and the weak die, sounds like paradise Frisk: But is not. And in the Empire, there are few womens who are just as powerful and as scary as General Esdeath Asriel: What kind of name is Esdeath? Chara: What kind of name is Asriel Frisk, Okay, that was a little funny, but let's move on Chara: Esdeath was born outside the Empire in a group called the Partas Clan, where she was the daughter of the leader Frisk: She spent most of the time with her father due to her mother being killed by a Dangerous Beast when she was young Asriel: Ow, poor little Esdeath Chara: She didn't seemed to mind that tough Frisk: Esdeath grew up to become a formidable fighter, and thanks to her father (who would kill animals in front of her when she was young) she became comfortable with the idea of causing pain to others Chara: She and I would make the perfect team Asriel: Please no! You're alredy bad on your own! Frisk: Jeez. Her father instruct in her the philosphy that only the strong lives and the weak dies, so Esdeath grew up believing this Chara: One day, when she returned home from a outling to find the tribe being burned and everyone dead or dying, her father died in her arms, but instead of feeling sorry, she just tought he was weak and left him to die Frisk: Ever since that day, she bowed to become stronger every day. Later, she joined the Empire and quickly escalated amongst the ranks of the military, to the point where the Prime Minister gave her the permission to chose a Teigu Asriel: In case you don't know, the Teigus are incredibly powerful weapons created with very rare materials or organs from Dangerous Beast, because of that, their power is unmatched and some are capable of decimating entire armies on their own Chara: Being a badass, Esdeath picked one that was chained, this one was Demon God's Manifestation: Demon's Extract Frisk: This Teigu had a record for being one that no one was capable of using, because when drinked, the one that drinked it will become crazy and eventually kill itself Chara: But for Esdeath, that was nothing, so she drank the whole thing, soon, the voices started calling her Asriel: Esdeath was tougher though, so she managed to keep the voices at bay and eventually make herself with the control of the Teigu, learning it's power to manipulate ice Frisk: After that, she was sent to a tribe in the north to stop a rebelion against the corrupt Empire Chara: And to prove her power, she froze an entire river, allowing her troops to attack and decimate the village, and she allowed her soldiers to destroy everything, and made the leaders watch Asriel: She's a terrible person Chara: I think I fell in love Frisk: Esdeath was eventually send to the Capital when a rebellion started, she created then a group to fight this called "Night Raid" Chara: The new group was called Jaegers, and it was made exclusivly out of Teigu weilders, being Esdeath it's captain Asriel: This group kept Night Raid at bay until the end, when one by one, it's members started falling, leaving only Esdeath to fight Chara: Lastly, she fought against Akame, one of the Night Raid's only surviving members and managed to make her use her Trump Card in order to take her down for good Frisk: Esdeath is incredibly powerful, her strength is more than enough to kick a person across a room with no problem at all, she's shown to be capable of one-shotting the Tyrant form of Tatsumi with no effort Chara: She's incrediblly speedy, having been capable of outrunning Akame, who can dodge lightning and she's tough enough to tank hits from Akame after she was powered by her Trump Card Asriel: But Esdeath's main power is her ice manipulation, as mentioned before, she can completly freeze a river, she can also create ice warriors to fight alongside her, launch icicles at her enemies, create a blizzard so powerful to cover an entire portion of the Empire with ice and even create a giant pilar of ice to drop it on someone Chara: And while her Teigu does not have a Trump Card on it's own, Esdeath was capable of making one, called "Mahadmapadma",and it's power is just god-like Frisk: With it, she's capable of freezing time and space itself, everything stops in place except for her, making her capable of landing deadly hits with no problem Asriel: But, while powerful, Esdeath is not invencible Chara: She can only use Mahadmapadma once a day, she requieres an enormus amount of time to prepare her Ice Chavalry in gran numbers, and most importantly, her personality Frisk: Esdeath is a sadist, and enjoys causing pain to other, like that, she can make a fight last longer than it should only to feel that excitment, which could lead to her defeat Asriel: But for the General Esdeath, that is just a minor setback, is someone has to face her in a match, you will need to use everything to survive Esdeath: I don't understand the feelings of the weak. The law of the world is survival of it's fittest Pre-Battle Chara: It's time to settle this match Asriel: We've run the data and figured out a winner Frisk: Now, it's time to fight Battle Esdeath is shown walking arround a field of death warriors, all of them slayed by her hand Suddenly, an explosion occurs and the general is forced to dodge it, from the smoke, Frost emerges Sensing a great power in Esdeath, Frost prepares herself for the fight, Esdeath pulls out her sword and the battle begins FIGHT! Esdeath is the first in launch an attack, striking her head with a kick that sends her flying The general, thinking it was over, makes a retreat, but Frost quickly recovers and punches her in the face, making Esdeath fall into the ground Esdeath gets up and launches a strike with her blade, Frost block it by creating blades of ice, starting a sword fight, in which both of them appear to be matched Frost takes distance from Esdeath and hits her in the face with one of her blades, then slices her stomach and her legs, making Esdeath flinch for a moment before getting kicked by Frost, who sliced across the fround with her ice and made an uppercut right at Esdeath chest But the general is able to tank the attack and slices across Frost with her rapier, then she uses her Teigu to freeze her in place, but Frost quickly escapes just before Esdeath manages to attack again with her rapier Using her head, Frost attacks Esdeath and strikes her with it before her head explodes, freezing Esdeath Frost calls for a new piece and after it's delivered, she continues the strike against Esdeath, using a scythe to make more damage against her before creating 2 ice drills in her hands and stabbing Esdeath with both ot them Esdeath falls to the ground and Frost gets ready to finish the battle, but the general quickly stands up and punches her in the stomach, then in the face and finishes with a slash across her chest With her Teigu, Esdeath calls upon icicles which are launched against Frost, but she's capable of dodging all of them and them hitting her in the stomach beforeusing her ice trap to freeze Esdeath in place She then proceedes to create two ice swords and starts spinning her body, slashing across Esdeath body and spilling blood all over the battlefield She then tries to continue the attack, but it's blocked by Esdeath, who kick her away from her, then summons 5 ice warriors to fight alongside her All of them launch themselves against Frost, but she manages to quickly dispose of all of them and tries to attack Esdeath again, but before she can, the entire area is froze in place by Esdeath's Teigu Annoyed at her enemy, Frost strikes her with a full power blow, but she's then unable to strike Esdeath, who dodges the strike and stabs her in the chest with her rapier, then using her Teigu to generate more ice warriors who start stabbing Frost The Cyber Lin Kuei is getting defeated, Frost curses herself on the inside, even with Kronika's power, she's still weaker No No No No NO! She's not weak, she's the strongest there is Frost manages to dispose of the warriors and with a great speed attacks Esdeath, using her Fatal Blow on her, causing a massive amount of damage which leaves her in the ground, Frost has proven her power once more She comes in close to finish off Esdeath, but suddenly, she's unable to move, and the general is up, even with all of the wounds, she's still capable of fighting, she tries to move, but it's unable to do Esdeath: I would like to torture you, but you're causing too many troubles, it's time to finish this Esdeath cuts Frost several times with her rapier just before Mahadmapadma's effect wears off, Frost is just paralyzed as her body is cutted into several small pieces, Esdeath then takes Frost head, it will make for a fine trophy KO! Post-Battle Analysis Chara: Brutal! Frisk: This match was a tricky one, while both of them are able to manipulate ice and both have fought strong opponent's before, Esdeath's power was simply superior Asriel: While Frost has traded blows with the likes of Raiden and Sub-Zero before, she hasn's really beat up any of them in a fight, and though superior to Sektor and Cyrax (fellow members of the Cyber Iniciative) she was still inferior to Grandmaster Sub-Zero Frisk: It was stated by Najenda that Esdeath at her top was powerful than Shikoutazer, which had the power to destroy the whole Empire Chara: And the Empire is a freaking country, so Esdeath is capable of destroying a country, while Frost hasn't showed any type of power even remotly close to something like that Asriel: Speed was also important, is clear that Frost has dodge attacks from Raiden, but Esdeath was also capable of dodging lightning and even outspeed Akame, who has also been capable of dodging it with little to no problem while using her Trump Card Frisk: And while escaping Sub-Zero's ice was impressive, Sub-Zero was at best at city leven when it came to his ice attacks, while Esdeath's ice powers could potentially destroy a country like stated before Asriel: But Frost was more than capable of keeping up with her, but could she managed to fight her long enough so she gets tired? Chara: The answear is no, Esdeath has been shown to be able to fight Susanoo even after using the Mahadmapadma, which leaves her weaked after Frisk: The Mahadmapadma, now that you mention it, is the determinant factor Chara: Yeah, Frost hasn't faced anything like the Mahadmapadma before Asriel: But didn't she fough Kronika? Frisk: That battle wasn't canon Asriel Asriel: Oh...then Frost was screwd in the moment Mahadmapadma enter in action Chara: Frost was a cunning fighter, but Esdeath superior techniques, strenght, speed and durability led to her win Asriel: Looks like Frost got the Cold Shoulder Frisk: The winner is Esdeath Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Cyborg themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019